Mouthguards have consisted of a number of types, including those constructed of thermoplastics material, which are heated (typically in hot water) and then applied to the user's mouth so that the mouthguard is moulded to fit the user's teeth and jaw. A more expensive type of mouthguard is as provided generally by dentists. The dentist “custom fitted” mouthguards are manufactured from an impression taken of the user's teeth and jaw. A sheet of plastics material is placed over the impression and plastically deformed thereto by the use of heat and pressure.
The custom fitted mouthguards discussed above suffer from the disadvantage that there is not incorporated within the mouthguard features desirable for improving the level of protection for the user.